


Ride the Wave

by taibhrigh



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Community: smallfandomfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom watches Brian and remembers. <em>This is an alternate ending to the first movie.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride the Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #12 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

Dom watched Brian paddle out on his surf board until he came to a stop and waited. Again. Waited for the wave. Waited for what Brian said were a few minutes of nature at its best. He watched as the waves started to roll again, but Brian didn't move, just sat on his board waiting. Riding the gentle waves and current. Patient. And then it came, with a roll of white and blue and Brian was in motion; paddling for a moment and then standing before zipping around and through the wave until he and his surf board were being carried gently on the end of the wave back towards the beach.

He'd watched Brian and the waves for the last few days. Enjoying their time away together. Watched as his lover sat on the board with his eyes closed and seemed to just feel the right time to move. The calm, serene man was not the brash kid he'd met years ago. Dom still wasn't sure how much of that kid had even been real back then.

~*~

Brian had been play acting someone younger; someone Dom wouldn't see as a threat, and under the right motivation would invite into his organization. Into his family. It had hurt at first to find out that Brian had been lying. That he had been a cop sent to bring them all in. To stop their truck heists. Dom had thought they were being smart, that the cops wouldn't be able to figure it out. Wouldn't be able to narrow down which of the many street racing crews could be responsible. He had thought they were being careful even as they were hyped up on the adrenaline each heist brought. And maybe if the taskforce hadn't sent Brian in they would have gotten lucky and gotten away with it.

But maybe they did get lucky. Because, Brian had once again flipped everything Dom knew about him on end. There had been no evidence of anything. The truck heists were still being investigated and the FBI now believed the Trans had been behind the whole venture. Especially after the Trans had tried to kill Dom and his family and all of it witnessed by an undercover cop. To this day Dom didn't know if Brian had buried evidence or just let it go and Dom had decided to let that issue rest in the past where it belonged.

Race Wars had ended badly that year. The last heist had been a disaster--Letty and Vince had run and Dom still wished them well wherever they ended up. Leon had stuck around and that was the only reason Jesse was still alive. When the Trans had charged down the street with uzis blazing Dom and Brian had been too far away. Leon had tackled Jesse to the ground but took a bullet to the shoulder in the process.

In those seconds filled with muzzle flashes Dom's world had been rocked and he'd felt frozen in place even as Brian had started to move. His sister could have been killed. Hell the neighbors kids could have been killed. He'd watched as Brian had given chase. Johnny and Lance had fired repeatedly and the orange Nissan had borne the brunt of the bullets.

Dom had followed and forced Lance off the road. Lance and his bike had taken flight and when it, and he, had finally come to a stop, Lance was not getting back up. Then there had been a train and Dom had lost sight of Johnny and Brian; just heard the sounds of metal hitting metal and the squeal of brakes and Dom's heart had screamed as the train continued to block his view. 

By the time the train had passed Dom had seen the Nissan had flipped and Johnny and his bike were under the tires of an eighteen-wheeler. The sounds of sirens close approaching but Dom didn't flee just coasted his car over the tracks before the railway safety arms had finished rising--to where the Nissan was, to where Brian was slowly climbing out.

He had watched Brian pull himself to sit on the frame of the passenger door. Brian was bleeding from several scratches and holding his side. Then Dom had yelled and berated the blond man right until the paramedics were a few feet away. Maybe the only thing that had really shut him up was Brian's whispered _you're the first time I got too close and fucked things up_ right before Brian passed out. Things had moved fast, or slow depending on perspective. The hospital for Leon and Brian. Mia refusing to talk to Brian for months. Brian disappearing for months after that. 

It had been six months later. A fluke of timing let him see Brian again and knew what he had to do. Knew what his heart had been telling him the moment that train had blocked his path.

"O'Conner." Brian's hair was shorter, making him look older, or so Dom had thought, but in the end the shaggy blond hair had just been part of the disguise to make Brian seem younger, more naïve.

"Toretto." An instant response.

"You stopped coming to Sunday lunch."

"Dom, I..." Dom had not let Brian finish. In that moment he had seen all he needed to see in Brian's eyes. 

"We still eat at noon." Dom had walked away after that. It was then all up to Brian, and Brian hadn't disappointed. He'd appeared two days later with lemon bread and a badge clipped to his belt. Not hiding who or what he was.

Mia had been upset but Jesse had been ecstatic as ever and Leon just shrugged. Brian had talked quietly to Mia. There had been some pointing and rapid hand movements but the two had seemed to come to some kind of understanding.

Brian had moved in shortly after. Dom's garage had gotten more business since then. Mostly cops, and their friends and family, because the work would be right and at a fair price. The store had even seen more business. It meant there had been money for Mia's college and a few classes for Jesse. And it was all legal.

~*~

"Dom?" Brian interrupted his thoughts, and Dom had not even seen Brian leave the water.

"Just trying to figure out how you can race a car or chase after someone and then go sit in the ocean, meditating while waiting for a wave to come by."

Brian laughed and kneeled down on the towel so that they were mere inches apart. Dom could smell the salt on Brian's skin. Could almost taste it.

"It's not always about the speed," Brian said, leaning in. "Or the rush. Though I do like the rush." Brian leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. It was deep and lasted several moments before Brian was pulling back.

"The rush," Dom confirmed even as the beat of his heart began to slow after the kiss. He could get behind that.

Brian gave him a saucy smirk. The one that meant he knew what Dom was thinking. He stood, grabbed his surfboard from where it was standing in the sand and started to walk further inland and not back out to the ocean. "You coming?" Brian called back. "I hear sex is good for a rush too."

Dom didn't even have to think, just grabbed the towel and cooler and fell into step next to Brian. What came next was better than racing.

**~end~**


End file.
